In today's society, users are increasingly utilizing network and other service providers to gain access to the Internet, access software services, request and receive various types of content, access software applications, and perform a variety of other tasks and functions. Additionally, as technology has progressed, users are increasingly using not only smartphones to access content and services, but also a variety of other devices to access content and services. Such devices include, but are not limited to, laptops, tablets, phablets, computers, and a variety of wearable devices. The wearable device space is poised to expand dramatically in the coming years. For example, certain analysts are predicting multi-billion dollars in revenue for the wearable device space alone. Currently, many users view wearable devices, such as smart watches, as accessories to their smartphones instead of as replacements. However, as wearable devices start to gain further traction with users, such users will expect such wearable devices to have similar functionality and features as their smartphones. Additionally, much like the traditional watch and fashion jewelry space, it will be common for users to own multiple devices that serve similar functions. Furthermore, an increasing number of users are becoming familiar with the Internet of Things (IoT), which is the network of physical objects embedded with software, sensors, electronics, and network connectivity that enables such objects to exchange data between each other and with various systems.
While current technologies provide for many benefits and efficiencies, current technologies still have many shortcomings. In particular, current technologies often provide limited ways in which to authenticate users into various systems, device ecosystems, and networks. Additionally, current technologies often require users to subscribe to separate connectivity services for each device in their device ecosystem. For example, some users may purchase a wireless plan specifically for their smartphone, and may separately purchase a wireless plan specifically for their cellular-enabled tablet. As a result, this creates challenges for services providers with regard to both authentication and in the delivery of services. As a result, current methodologies and technologies associated with authenticating users and provisioning network and connectivity services may be modified so as to provide enhanced quality-of-service for users and companies. Such enhancements and improvements to methodologies and technologies may provide for improved customer satisfaction, increased security, increased ease-of-use, and substantial cost savings.